Amid the Darkness
by AquaTurquoise
Summary: The morning after the battle, the kingdom is graced with new life and a promise of a hopeful future. (Part of the Beyond Enchancia Series. Takes place over two years after the show's ending.)


Amid the Darkness

Summary: The morning after the battle, the kingdom is graced with new life and a promise of a hopeful future. (Part of the Beyond Enchancia Series. Takes place over two years after the show's ending.)

Disclaimer: I don't own _Sofia the First_.

A/N: Okay, everyone! Time to meet the baby! 😊 AND we'll find out who was right about the gender. Haha. I'd like to thank Creepy-Pasta, who'd thrown out some names (for both boys and girls) to help me out; I ended up taking one of them and making it the baby's middle name. You'll see what I mean. :D Anyway, there are plenty of sweet moments ahead, but just wait till the next story. 😉 Some much-needed sister time is coming up. I can't believe it, but there are only three more stories in this series! Haha. And Mångata is coming up soon after that. :D Later on this month, you'll discover the title and premise to the next series I have planned. It's my big mystery series, and I've put a lot of thought into the details that make up the inner workings of the plot. But more on that later. Enjoy!

Note: Yes, to Royal Detective, the baby's birthdate is the same as yours! And yes, I did it on purpose. :D Glad you caught that! Lol!

*Twenty-Fourth Story/Episode 24*

Ten hours… That's how long Miranda had been in labor. Despite the initial surprise of her cries of the baby coming, the little prince or princess had certainly decided to take his or her time. It was now well after midnight, probably closer to 2:00 AM, and hardly anyone had gotten any sleep.

The siblings couldn't sleep due to excitement about the baby and pure adrenaline from the events mere hours ago. Cedric and Baileywick didn't want to sleep until they were sure everything was all right with the royal family. Cedric, of course, was more concerned with Sofia's state of being right now. After all, they'd all gone through quite a lot, and this was just the icing on the cake. Greylock had left to go back home to Ivy and Nettle, assuring them that he would check in and update them on his own child's impending due date (which was still two months away). Desmond, after Amber had assured him several times that they would be fine, finally acquiesced and left—but not before making plans to see them the following week and check in on the new baby.

Merlin had graciously helped heal the Protectors before taking his leave, and Orion was able to restore Chrysta's and Vega's wings to their full glory with a secret Mystic Isles spell. Cordelia and Calista had gone to stay with Goodwyn and Winifred until things calmed down; it was more for the young sorceress's sake, of course, but it ended up being for everyone's peace of mind as well. Sofia, using a combination of her amulet's powers and her hand magic, had helped heal Wormwood of his own injuries. To say the raven was shocked would be an understatement.

"…Why would you help me, after all I've done?" the bird had asked.

"Because everyone deserves a second chance, Wormwood, and you really stepped up and proved yourself today," the princess had responded kindly, sending a secretive smile to Cedric, who'd returned it.

The villagers, as it turned out, _had_ been under a spell: a sleeping spell. They'd had no inkling of what had transpired in the castle. Thankfully. The less chaos around Enchancia, the better. The workers had managed to get back to their jobs, thanks to Baileywick's insistency to keep to the schedule, and by now most of them were either sleeping or working overtime just to help out.

* * *

"Are you certain you don't mind us staying here for the evening, Your Highnesses?" Orion asked the siblings, seeing as the king and queen were currently incapacitated. They were all situated in a common room, spaced out on different sofas or in individual chairs. He was currently seated between Vega and Chrysta. "We wouldn't want to impose."

"We have so many rooms in this castle," Amber laughed. "You're welcome to stay as long as you want, Mr. Orion. After all you guys have done to help our sister, you're welcome here any time."

Sofia smiled and nudged her sister. "Spoken like a true queen, Amber."

"Question," James began from his chair next to Garish, who had already passed out. "So those villains you guys were fighting against… Um…" He fidgeted a bit, not quite knowing how to ask his question. "What happened to…them?"

Vega smiled knowingly, sensing the teen's discomfort. "We took care of it, Prince James. No need to worry. They're no longer in the castle."

He sighed in relief. "Good."

Cedric, seated in his own chair, yawned a bit as he gently stroked a sleeping Wormwood's feathers. "I wonder how long it will take for the baby to arrive."

Amber blinked toward him. "How long did it take for James and me to be born?"

"Um, let's see…" He counted back in his mind before frowning. "Fifteen hours, I believe."

The blonde grimaced. "Is that _normal_?"

Chrysta grinned at her. "All depends, I guess. Why? Preparing yourself for the future, Princess Amber?"

Amber blushed deeply as her siblings snickered. "Of course not. Desmond and I are nowhere near ready to be parents, and if that's the case with actually _having_ a child, I'm going to have to order a few things to make myself as comfortable as possible before that time comes."

"Not sure that's the way it works, Amber," James teased, laughing.

Thankfully, the atmosphere did seem much lighter now, especially since the villains were no longer in the picture. However, the memories were still fresh in everyone's minds and weren't going away any time soon. The best they could do was distract themselves, and happily, the baby provided just that: a distraction.

"I always wanted a little brother," Sofia murmured sleepily as she swayed a bit on the sofa, exhaustion evident on her face and in her movements. She blinked as Amber guided her to lie down, and Sofia rested her head in her sister's lap, relaxing as the other girl ran her hands through her hair. "I thought…" She yawned. "I always thought Mom and my birth dad would have another baby at some point, but it never happened." She smiled serenely before giggling a bit. "One time when we went shopping in the village, I could have sworn I saw a little boy who looked just like me: same eyes, same hair, and all that. But then he ran to his real mom, and I never saw him again." She shrugged and sighed.

"Get some sleep, Sofia," Amber murmured, raking her fingers through her sister's hair. "You need it."

"But what about Mom?"

"We'll wake you up when she has the baby." She smiled gently as Sofia nodded, slowly drifting off to sleep.

"I'm afraid this one will linger with her, just like that whole Vor fiasco," Cedric sighed.

"Sofia's a lot stronger than she looks though," Chrysta reminded him. "You know that, Cedric. The girl takes a lickin' and keeps on tickin'. At least she didn't get hurt this time…"

"But emotional scars can hurt just as badly as physical ones," Orion admitted. "We'll just have to see to it that young Sofia heals well on both ends. That's our role as Protectors, after all." He smiled toward Cedric and the royal teens. "And as family and friends, of course."

Cedric smiled and nodded. There was something truly honorable about Orion, and he definitely appreciated the Windwalker for his calm sense of wisdom. "Agreed."

* * *

"Excuse me, everyone," Baileywick stated as he walked into the room a few minutes later. "I apologize for coming in so late, but I just thought you'd all like to know that Queen Miranda had the baby."

Amber gasped and gently shook Sofia awake. "Sofia, wake up." She smiled as her sister moaned in disorientation. "Mom had the baby."

She gasped. "Really?!" She quickly jumped up and whirled toward Baileywick, who blinked. "Is that true?"

He nodded and chuckled a bit. "It is, Princess Sofia. Your parents said that you could come see, if you would like." He glanced toward the others. "King Roland also extended the invitation to the rest of you."

"That's all right," Vega said kindly. "Let the children see their new sibling. We're a bit exhausted and could do with a night of rest. We could always see the baby in the morning."

"Indeed," Orion agreed.

"Yeah," Chrysta added with a yawn. "It's not like the kid is going anywhere, right?" She laughed.

"Mr. Cedric, come with us," Sofia insisted as she grabbed his free hand, his other still cradling the sleeping raven.

"Very well. But I'd rather leave Wormwood here to rest…"

"I'll look after him," Orion volunteered, extending both of his hands. "You just leave him with me, and I'll return him to you when you are finished."

The sorcerer smiled appreciatively. "Thank you, Orion." He stood and stepped over to the sofa, passing Wormwood to the man. "I apologize if he suddenly wakes up and begins squawking inappropriate things." He sighed, shaking his head. "We're still working on it. Even a few years later."

Orion laughed. "It's quite all right. I'd rather say I'm used to it by now, what with the interesting creatures we have in the Mystic Isles."

Cedric nodded as Sofia grabbed his hand and tugged him away, following James, Amber, and Baileywick.

* * *

Baileywick gently knocked on the bedroom door of the king and queen, and after hearing an affirmative response, he opened the door and ushered the others inside.

Miranda, looking rather tired yet relieved, cradled a sleeping child in her arms. She smiled toward Cedric and the kids as they approached the bed. "What timing, huh?"

"I'll say," James joked, laughing.

"Well, either way, I'd like you guys to meet your new little brother."

Sofia smiled excitedly.

"Corban Alistair. Because apparently, Alistair is your great-grandfather's name, and your father just loves it."

Roland nodded proudly. "And Corban was Miranda's little brother's name."

Sofia blinked. "I didn't know you had a little brother, Mom."

Miranda smiled gently. "He…didn't live very long, Sofia." To dispel the sad looks on their faces, she shook her head. "So, in his honor, we named the baby after him; I think _your_ little brother will have a wonderful life."

"He's so squishy-looking," James noted as he gently brushed the little one's brownish-blonde hair with his hand. "And he has chubby cheeks."

"Sofia looked a lot like that when she was born," Miranda admitted, grinning as her daughter blushed while the blondes laughed. "Chubby cheeks and all."

" _Mom_!"

"I'm very pleased for you both," Cedric finally said, smiling. "It's been quite a day, but I'm happy that it ended with something good."

"Thank you, Cedric," Roland told his friend, nodding toward him. "Well, I think we're about to try to get some sleep. I'd suggest everyone else does the same."

"Sleep," Baileywick scoffed quietly toward Cedric. "I think he's forgetting what having a baby around is actually like. Sleep will be a luxury." He smirked as Cedric snickered softly.

Sofia nodded before kissing her mom and the baby on their cheeks. "I love you guys so much."

Miranda chuckled softly. "Love you too, Sofia. All of you." Her eyes widened a bit as Sofia suddenly slumped forward, her eyes closed, and collapsed. "Sofia!"

Amber and James quickly caught their sister before she could hit the floor.

"I think she's exhausted," Roland surmised with a frown as he gently picked his daughter up. "After the events today, I can't say I'm surprised."

"She hasn't slept in quite some time, King Roland," Cedric told the other man apologetically. "From the time we left the kingdom of Parsens until now… She's been awake for well over a day, I'd say."

"No wonder she's so tired…"

Sofia stirred a bit, staring up at her father sleepily. "Dad…"

"I'll take her to bed, Dad," Amber volunteered. "She can sleep in my room tonight, and I'll look after her." She frowned. "After what happened today, I'm going to make sure she gets some rest."

The king nodded and placed Sofia onto the floor, watching as Amber and James each wrapped their arms around their sister. "Thank you, Amber."

Baileywick and Cedric both bowed and left the room, following the siblings.

* * *

Amber sighed as Sofia began falling asleep again. "Come on, Sofia. At least wait until we get to my room."

"Allow me, Princess Amber." Cedric gently grasped Sofia's shoulders and turned her a bit before scooping her into his arms. He smiled softly as she instantly curled into him, sighing. "I'd rather she not fall again. I can carry her to your room, if you'd like."

She nodded, smiling. "Thanks, Cedric." As James and Baileywick bid them good night and left, she led him to her room and opened the door, sighing as he placed a sleeping Sofia on her bed and gently tucked her into the covers. "Cedric…"

The sorcerer walked out of the princess's room and blinked in surprise as she suddenly hugged him. Startled but pleased, he returned her hug before she ended it. "What was that for?"

"Thank you for taking care of my sister… And for looking after us." She smiled. "You're a really good guy, Cedric."

He smiled appreciatively and nodded. "I'd do anything for your family, Princess Amber. I owe all of you my gratitude in many ways, so it's the least I could do." He bowed respectfully as she smiled. "And now, I'm going to get Wormwood and turn in for the night. I hope you sleep well."

"Thanks, you too." She entered her room and shut the door behind her. She was so tired that she didn't even bother with changing into pajamas that night. Instead, she kicked her shoes off and climbed into the bed, sliding under the covers and smiling at the sight of her sister, who was already deeply asleep. "Good night, Sofia… I love you." She reached over and doused the lamp beside her before snuggling under her covers again. Feeling sleep overpowering her senses, she finally drifted off into a very welcome dream world.

The end (and to be continued…)

(Next Story/Episode 25: Press On)


End file.
